Tell Me A Story
by Septentrio
Summary: TRADUCTION d'IcyFire123. OS. Severus Snape dans ses derniers moments...


**Titre original:** Tell Me A Story

**Auteur:** IcyFire123

**Traductrice:** Howling S

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur: **J'avais totalement deviné/ j'étais pour le Severus/Lily depuis le premier livre, mais maintenant que J.K. Rowling l'a écrit ça le rend beaucoup plus réel. Et maintenant mon cœur souffre…et je me devais d'écrire ça bien que je déteste écrire et que je n'avais rien écrit depuis des années, pas même d'ennuyeux essais scolaires alors mon style d'écriture craint. Mais mon Dieu, Severus/ Lily m'a juste TUE. Et je ne pense pas qu'il ait reçu son juste lot de reconnaissance et d'appréciation dans Les Reliques de la Mort pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Je me suis donc sentie obligée d'écrire ça.

**Note de la traductrice : **ATTENTION : l'auteur n'a pas répondu à ma demande de traduction (la dernière mise à jour de son profil date de 2007 alors il est fort possible qu'elle ait déserté le site) mais j'ai pris la liberté (je sais, c'est pas bien) de traduire quand même cet OS. Ce qui signifie que si l'auteur me donne un jour une réponse négative cette traduction sera bien entendu immédiatement supprimée.Le lien vers la fic originale est sur mon profil.

A part ça, c'est ma première traduction de l'anglais et je suis très loin d'être bilingue… Alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire si j'ai mal traduit un truc, bien que je ne pense pas avoir fait de trop gros contresens… (Je l'espère très fort en tout cas !). Sinon contrairement à l'auteur je n'avais absolument _pas_ pisté le couple Severus/Lily.

Raconte-moi une histoire

Severus Snape sait qu'il va mourir.

Il le sait avant que le serpent ne frappe. Il le sait avant qu'il ne sente les crocs s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair.Il le sait alors même qu'il tente faiblement de panser les plaies de son cou, conscient que c'est en vain. Il va mourir. Avant la fin de la nuit, il va mourir.

La peur s'empare de lui.

Il est étendu seul, écoutant le son de sa respiration irrégulière, tandis qu'il sent le venin du serpent s'infiltrer dans ses veines, tout en sachant que la mort le réclamera bientôt.

Penser à la mort ne l'effraie pas. Peut-être même l'accueille-t-il. Mais il regrette de quitter le monde avec tant de non-dits.

_La vérité meurt avec moi…_

Il entend des pas et prend conscience qu'il n'est pas seul. Il est plein d'espoir.

Lorsque le visage de Harry Potter apparaît au-dessus de son corps mourant, Severus croit un bref moment que, peut-être, tout ira bien. Le garçon _doit_ savoir – le garçon _doit _comprendre. Il va tout lui dire. En désespoir de cause, il agrippe la robe du garçon et l'amène plus près. Il tente de parler, il veut tout raconter au garçon, mais il ne peut pas trouver sa voix. Peut-être est-ce sa plus grande malédiction.

Il se souvient.

_« Est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence d'être née moldue ? »_

_Il hésite._

_« Non, ça ne fait aucune différence. »_

Parce que je te protégerai_, veut-il dire, mais les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge._

_« Si je pratique la magie en dehors de l'école, est-ce qu'ils m'enverront à Azkaban ? »_

_« Tu ne finiras pas à Azkaban. »_

_Elle n'a pas l'air convaincue._

Parce que je me battrai pour toi_, veut-il dire, mais tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est s'asseoir, là, sur ce coin d'herbe, et continuer à réduire les feuilles en lambeaux._

_« J'ai peur, Severus. »_

_« Tu es en sécurité. Je suis là. »_

_« Et si un autre Mangemort vient ici pour en finir avec moi? »_

_« Ne sois pas stupide, Lily. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »_

Parce que je mourrai pour toi_, veut-il dire, mais tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est balayer le verre brisé sur le sol de la cuisine._

_« Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ? » _

Parce que je t'aime,_ veut-il dire – il lutte pour le dire – mais les mots ne veulent pas quitter ses lèvres. Il voit la douleur et la trahison passer sur son visage, et il veut la réconforter. Mais tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est regarder sa silhouette tandis qu'elle retourne dans le trou du portrait, le laissant tourmenté et brisé._

Il se souvient. Il se souvient de tout parce qu'il ne peut rien oublier.

« Prenez-…les…Prenez-…les… »

Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre se souviendra : laissez quelqu'un d'autre se souvenir. Se souvenir de la douleur et de l'angoisse, de la peur et de la trahison, de l'amertume de l'amour.

Non, non.

_« Regarde Severus, regarde à quelle hauteur je peux me balancer! » crie la petite fille aux yeux verts, tellement verts._

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs saute et applaudit. _

Sa prise sur le garçon s'affaiblit, et il sait qu'il est presque temps.

_« J'ai reçu ma lettre, Sev. Je vais à Poudlard ! »_

_« Ensemble. »_

Se souvenir du bonheur aussi. S'en souvenir quand il est parti depuis longtemps et qu'il n'y en a plus pour le lui rappeler.

«Regardez-…moi… »

Sa voix est à peine audible, mais ses mots sont entendus. Deux yeux vert émeraude rencontrent les siens et il ne se soucie plus que ce soient ceux de Harry Potter, parce que ce sont _ses _yeux, et que c'est tout ce qui compte.

Des yeux verts, tellement verts.

Au loin, il entend le son d'une petite fille qui pleure. C'est tellement, tellement familier. Et alors, soudainement, elle est avec lui, et il peut sentir ses bras encercler son corps mourant, berçant sa tête sur sa poitrine alors que la vie s'écoule hors de lui. Il ne mourra pas seul.

Et tandis qu'il sent la pulsation du sang chaud et rouge à travers les plaies ouvertes de son cou, il pense aux mots qui n'ont pas été prononcés, aux histoires qui n'ont pas été racontées.

Les histoires…

_« Raconte-moi une histoire, Severus.» Ses yeux sont grands ouverts avec la fascination. « Parle-moi des Détraqueurs. »_

Il savoure la façon dont elle prononce son prénom. La façon dont les syllabes roulent sur sa langue et prennent leur envol. Comme des papillons voletants, volant haut, haut dans le ciel.

_Raconte-moi une histoire, Severus._

_Parle-moi de la magie._

_Parle-moi de Poudlard._

_Parle-moi des gobelins, et des dragons, et des sirènes…_

Mais il y a plus – _plus_ – tellement plus de choses qu'il veut qu'elle sache.

Il veut tout lui dire.

Mais elle est morte, et il se meurt…

…et il est trop tard maintenant.

La lumière diminue devant ses yeux – comme le soleil au crépuscule, ou après un orage. Ou peut-être de la même façon dont il brille à travers une voûte d'arbres sur deux enfants blottis l'un près de l'autre, murmurant avec fascination pendant qu'ils érigent leurs rêves.

_Raconte-moi une histoire, Severus…_

_Raconte-moi une histoire…une histoire d'amour…_

Et il commence.


End file.
